Breaking the Bank
Breaking the Bank is a case featured in Criminal Case as the twenty-fourth case of Stonemoor and the eighty-fourth overall. It is featured as the sixth and final case set in Bridgeport. Plot After they found out that the Thief of Hearts had robbed the bank during the Enforcers' venture at the horse races, the player and April raced to the Bridgeport Bank to investigate the vault, where they found the burning corpse of Deputy Mayor Alyssa Burke, left for dead on a pile of burning money. Alexandre and Valentina then told them that due to no traces of foul play, Valentina concluded that the killer used a specific type of magician's paper called "flash paper" to light the money pile and Alyssa on fire. They then suspected Alyssa's assistant Thaddeus Storm before they found out that the Thief had spread money across the streets of Bridgeport outside the bank before fleeing on a van. They then suspected investor Leo Harrington, Judge Bethany Fairbanks and famous author Penelope Birmingham. Afterwards, Valentina told them that she found the Thief's getaway van. After they tracked the Thief's getaway van down to a nearby alleyway, they soon found clues to suspect their own Chief of Police Dustin Flanagan and local private eye August Branson in the murder. Soon after, they found out that Alyssa had made her way up the social ladder through bullying and corrupt bribes. Later, they were informed by Valerie that Thaddeus had announced that he was going to city hall to take over the position as Deputy Mayor due to Alyssa's death. After they stopped Thaddeus from making his move, they finally found out why Dustin worked so hard in his life, to make himself feel like he had achieved something in life and therefore not enjoying the good things in life. In the end, the team unmasked the serial thief to be Thaddeus Storm. When the team came to confront Thaddeus, he laughed at the detectives and told them that he would never commit murder and a series of robberies. However, when April confronted him with all the evidence, Thaddeus snapped and confessed to his crimes as the Thief of Hearts. He then told them that he hated to see people being cheated out of their money by financially corrupt people in the district. One day while he was at a financial event with Alyssa, he saw a person who had been robbed out by the corrupt Ilya Richardson confronting the finance master before the person was dragged away by security. This event made Thaddeus angry and gave him the idea of putting on the persona of the "Thief of Hearts", starting out with small pickpocketing and thieveries before moving on to the bigger financial institutions of the district and giving the money back to the financially broke people. He then told them that Alyssa had found out, leading him to use the fake money that his accomplice had printed to replace the real money and light her and the money on fire as a burning conclusion before going to spread money throughout Bridgeport. An angry Judge South then sentenced the corrupt politician to life in prison. After Thaddeus' sentencing, the player and April were met by Mayor Idris Moonlight, who told the team that the money Thaddeus stole needed to be recovered. The pair decided to search Thaddeus' getaway van first, finding his duffle bag and sending the writing to Valerie. Valerie confirmed that Thaddeus' writing led them to the Bridgeport statue and after speaking to Penelope, they discovered the existence of a secret vault inside the statue where they found the stolen money hidden. They then returned the money to Idris, who awarded them for their hard work in the district and thanked them for everything they had done by giving the force a sizeable donation. Meanwhile, Dustin requested the player and Spencer's help with a personal matter. He confessed that he wanted to reconcile with Bethany after their rough break-up, asking the player and Spencer for help in finding an old photo of them he had lost during the investigation. After retrieving the photo from the bank steps, Dustin met up with Bethany. Dustin apologized for his actions, confessing that his desire to work hard stemmed from his childhood where he was told he always had to be the best. With the tension cleared between the pair, they agreed to be friends before sharing a heartfelt hug. Bethany then told him that if he ever needed anything she was only a phone call away. Finally, as the team celebrated Thaddeus' defeat over a round of drinks, Daniel asked to speak with the player and Helena. Daniel confessed that following Alyssa's death, City Hall had fallen into anarchy, revealing that he wanted to run for Deputy Mayor to make a difference and make his sister proud. Daniel then told them that his election campaign involved bringing peace back to Green Haven, where the different communities were in uproar. With their investigation in Bridgeport closed, the team set off to Green Haven to bring order back to the district and the city of Stonemoor. Summary Victim *'Alyssa Burke' (found burnt to death on a pile of burning cash) Murder Weapon *'Immolation' Killer *'Thaddeus Storm' Suspects Profile *The suspect eats chili peppers *The suspect uses breath freshener *The suspect plays golf Appearance *The suspect wears a white collar Profile *The suspect eats chili peppers *The suspect uses breath freshener *The suspect plays golf Appearance *The suspect wears a white collar Profile *The suspect eats chili peppers *The suspect uses breath freshener *The suspect plays golf Profile *The suspect eats chili peppers *The suspect uses breath freshener *The suspect plays golf Profile *The suspect eats chili peppers *The suspect uses breath freshener *The suspect plays golf Appearance *The suspect wears a white collar Profile *The suspect eats chili peppers *The suspect plays golf Appearance *The suspect wears a white collar Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer eats chili peppers. *The killer uses breath freshener. *The killer plays golf. *The killer wears a white collar. *The killer has A- blood type. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Bank Vault. (Clues: Victim's Body, Burnt Money; New Suspect: Thaddeus Storm) *Ask Thaddeus Storm about the murder of the Deputy Mayor. (New Suspect: Leo Harrington) *Ask Leo Harrington about being the head of the bank. (New Crime Scene: Outside the Bank) *Investigate Outside the Bank. (Clues: Faded Book, Purse) *Examine Purse. (Result: Court Papers; New Suspect: Bethany Fairbanks) *Ask Bethany about organizing the search for the Thief. *Examine Faded Book. (Result: Book Revealed; New Suspect: Penelope Birmingham) *Ask Penelope if she knew the Deputy Mayor was murdered. *Examine Burnt Money. (Result: Pack of Flash Paper) *Analyze Pack of Flash Paper. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses breath freshener) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Immolation; Attribute: The killer eats chili peppers) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Getaway Van. (Clues: Broken Pieces, Hat, Van Keys) *Examine Hat. (Result: Tag Revealed; New Suspect: Dustin Flanagan) *Ask Dustin Flanagan about his hat by the getaway van. (Attribute: Dustin uses breath freshener) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Pocket Watch; New Suspect: August Branson) *Ask August about being on the crime scene. (Attribute: August eats chili peppers) *Analyze Van Keys. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays golf; New Crime Scene: Bank Steps) *Investigate Bank Steps. (Clues: Torn Pieces, Faded Plaque, Locked Camera) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Photo of Penelope) *Ask Penelope about Alyssa bullying her. (Attribute: Penelope uses breath freshener and plays golf) *Examine Faded Plaque. (Result: Message to Victim) *Ask Judge Fairbanks about her angry message. (Attribute: Bethany plays golf, eats chili peppers and uses breath freshener, Dustin eats chili peppers, Penelope eats chili peppers) *Examine Locked Camera. (Result: Camera Unlocked) *Analyze Camera Footage. (12:00:00) *Ask Leo about his argument. (Attribute: Leo plays golf, eats chili peppers and uses breath freshener) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Stop Thaddeus from completing his announcement. (Attribute: Thaddeus plays golf, eats chili peppers and uses breath freshener, August plays golf; New Crime Scene: Burning Cash Pile) *Investigate Burning Cash Pile. (Clues: Burnt Book, Dirty Vase) *Examine Dirty Vase. (Result: Red Chunks) *Examine Red Chunks. (Result: Chili Pepper Salsa) *Ask August about the vase of himself and the victim. *Examine Burnt Book. (Result: Old Notes) *Analyze Old Notes. (09:00:00) *Ask Dustin about his old notes on the victim's campaign. (Attribute: Dustin plays golf) *Investigate Alleyway Corner. (Clues: Victim's Glove, Burnt Lockpick Kit) *Examine Victim's Glove. (Result: Torn Fibers) *Analyze Torn Fibers. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a white collar) *Examine Burnt Lockpick Kit. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has A- blood type) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to You Can Bank On It (6/6). (1 star) You Can Bank On It (6/6) *See Mayor Idris Moonlight about the corruption of Thaddeus Storm. *Investigate Getaway Van. (Clue: Thaddeus's Dufflebag) *Examine Thaddeus's Duffle Bag. (Result: Intricate Writing) *Analyze Intricate Writing. (06:00:00) *Ask Penelope what she knows about the Bridgeport Bank statue. *Investigate Outside the Bank. (Clue: Statue Lock) *Examine Statue Lock. (Result: Money Stash Unlocked) *Inform Idris Moonlight about the money being salvaged. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Ask Dustin Flanagan about what he needs help with. *Investigate Bank Steps. (Clue: Torn Pieces) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Photo of Bethany and Dustin) *Talk to Bethany with Dustin so they can reconcile as friends. (Reward: Burger) *See what Daniel wants to do in his next step in his career. (Reward: Smug Face; All tasks must be completed) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Trivia *The case name is based off a phrase, meaning to be very expensive or to use up all one's money. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Stonemoor Category:Bridgeport